In various current techniques for diagnosing chest or brain tumors, diffusion optical tomography (DOT) has become a popular method for its non-intrusive and real-time imaging features. Along with research developments and advances in manufacturing technologies, current diffusion optical tomography enables quick calculations on the results of image reconstruction, so diagnosis becomes safe and reliable.
Oxygenated and non-oxygenated hemoglobin have different levels of absorption to near-infrared light. Thus, diffusion optical tomography technology often uses near-infrared light in clinic trials related to blood flow, blood volume and oxygen saturation concentration, and also determine the presence of tumors based on the above biological signs.
However, as for the image reconstruction technique used after optical tomography, in order to meet the requirement for high image resolution, extremely large matrix operations often have to be performed on the tomography results. Huge matrix operations often results in long imaging time and a bulky system, and real-time scanning and real-time imaging cannot be realized. Thus, in current technologies, optical tomography and image reconstruction have to be performed in specific hospitals rather than in ordinary homes.
Thus, there is a need to solve the shortcomings such as no real-time imagining and large device size in the prior-art tomography technique.